My Family
by Red Emerald Productions
Summary: The essence of time is never concrete in Robin's... unique lifestyle. When one decision can alter the future in war and marriage, it's a wonder the tactician can stay optimistic. And that's not including having one's own kid visiting from the future… A series of one-shots, each depicting Robin as a parent of one of the future kids.


Robin woke up to a pair of arms wrapped around him. Two months ago, he'd be in a state of panic, thinking Tharja had snuck into his tent to do gods know what. Instead though, he was comforted by the fact that it was his wife Tharja sleeping peacefully next to him. Crazy what a war against a power hungry conqueror like Walhart could do to a man's perceptions. In the end though, they won, but discovered they were all played for fools by his father, and that he was the Fell Dragon Grima. Despite all that, Tharja loved him, albeit in her own creepy way. He finally caved in though and proposed to her. They've been happily married ever since, and found out they were to have two daughters. Tharja was... More than willing to secure their existence... As Robin found out last night.

He rolled over to face her, and discovered she wasn't actually asleep, but staring at him.

"Good morning, my love," she purred as she buried her head in his chest.

"Good morning," he greeted back. "Now c'mon, we need to get out of bed."

"Do I have to...?" Tharja asked as she traced a line on Robin's chest with a finger. "I'm so comfy..."

"Hey, you're the one that promised Morgan that you'd teach her the 'dark arts' today," Robin replied as he began to sit up. Tharja sighed. It was true she did promise to teach, but not this early...

Although knowing the tactician-in-training, she was already up, either torturing the rabbit boy Yarne by pulling on his ears or just playing that infernal game Tome Stackers.

"Fine," she sighed as she stood up and put on her Sorcerer's outfit on. "But you owe me for making me get up this early." A fully dressed Robin kissed the dark mage, causing her face to turn red.

"I'll make it up to you tonight, okay?" he promised before leaving.

"You'd better..." she grumbled.

* * *

><p>Robin walked out of his the tent and decided to pay a visit to his eldest daughter. Seeing that she came from a future where Grima had all but destroyed the world and he was Grima's vessel... Well, he was going to make it up to her as much as he could.<p>

After searching around the perimeter, Robin found Noire sitting under a tree, staring out into the distance. He chuckled at the sight; it reminded him of himself when he was unsure of what to do, or when he needed a break from the books.

"Noire," he called out as he walked to her. She let out a startled (but adorable) 'eep' as she turned to face him.

"O-oh, Father, it's just you...," she said, the relief evident in her voice. Robin correctly guessed that she was afraid he was Tharja. It saddened him that she was afraid of her own mother.

"It's just me," he assured as he took a sit next to her. A thought suddenly crossed his mind. What of his own mother? Was she still alive? What was she like? She obviously wasn't like his father, but he couldn't remember anything...

"Father? A-are you alright?" Noire's voice pulled him back to reality.

"Yes dear, I'm sorry... I was just trying to remember your grandmother," he admitted. Noire nodded in understanding.

"At least she would be better th-than Grandfather," she said, attempting to lift his spirits. It seemed to work, for he smiled and looked down at her.

"Well, that's enough about me, let's talk about you," Robin changed the subject without missing a beat. "Why are you out here?" Noire's face then darkened.

"W-well... I w-was wondering if I had inherited anything from you and mother..."

Robin blinked. "What brought this about?" he asked.

"I-it's just... Morgan seems to have inherited Mother's looks and your eternally optimistic attitude... I have... A scary split personality..." she mumbled. Robin thought to himself.

"Well, you inherited your Mother's... Um..." he trailed off. She did inherit the curves her mother had, but did he want to be the one to tell her? That seemed... Kinda creepy, coming from her father. "Well, you inherited my hair," he finally said.

"I suppose that's true..." she admitted.

"And your mother always says you inherited your sweet side from me," Robin added.

"Maybe... And I inherited mother's... Psycho-ness..." Noire said depressingly.

"Well, your sister inherited a bit of her sadistic tendencies. Just ask Yarne... Or Nah." The youngest daughter seemed to enjoy smacking the young manakete over the head. He suspected the training was an excuse. However, Robin was beginning to sense something here. She was looking for similarities... Was it to remind her she was his daughter too? "Noire... Are you feeling left out?" Robin asked. Noire looked up at him, a bit startled. "It's because Tharja and I spend so much time with Morgan, isn't it?"

"F-father... I know Morgan doesn't have memories... And that she actually is interested in tactics and dark magic... And she has a lot of natural talent..."

"Your mother said you also have a lot of natural potential as well..." Robin interrupted.

"BUT SHE WON'T TEACH ME!" Noire yelled as her... Other personality took over. "AM I NOT HER DAUGHTER AS WELL?" Robin mentally nodded. He was right.

"Sweetie, of course you are," he said. "And you're mine as well. Your mother is actually trying to help Morgan." Noire stared at him like he grew a second and third head. "Listen, from what I gather, your split personality comes from the dark magic inside of you. You have so much and so little control over it that you're affected mentally. It's only a mild case though."

"So there is something wrong with me..." Noire mumbled as she looked down.

"Noire...," Robin placed two fingers on her chin and gave a slight nudge up so she'd look at him. "Have you been around the Shepherds? There's something wrong with EVERYONE here." Noire couldn't argue with that. "Anyway, your mother is training Morgan so the same thing won't happen to her. Gods know what would happen to her..." It was actually kind of scary to think about.

"S-So... If I trained... Would the other me go away?" Noire asked.

Robin shook his head. "It already took root, so it's there for good," he told her. The young archer grabbed her knees and tried to hold back the tears.

"S-so... I'll have... Her... Forever?" she choked out. "Forever having to deal with bursts of... Psycho..." The tears went down her face.

Robin's heart lurched. The last thing he ever wanted was to be the cause of his family's tears.

"Noire..." he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her, trying his best to comfort her. "Perhaps it's not as bad as you think." Noire looked at him like he just sprouted three more heads. "Noire, despite a little yelling and improved aim, your 'other half' never hurt your friends or allies, right?" he asked. Noire thought back. Well, other than scaring her friends... Many times, she never actually hurt them.

"I s-suppose that's true..." she relented.

"In fact, I've seen times when you saved people and turned the tides of battles because you went charging in, yelling and firing arrows," her father added. "You could say, in fact, that it makes you a hero, not a psycho."

The young archer smiled at her father. "Thank you Daddy," she said as she placed her head on his chest. Robin placed his arm around her.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>With his daughter's worries taken care of for the moment, Robin made his way to the mess tent, intent on getting something to eat. He gave a quick nod and wave to Gaius and Donnel, who seemed to be challenging the other to an eating competition. The two nodded back, their cheeks giving them the impression of chipmunks, before going back to their meal. Stifling a chuckle, he set himself a plate of rice and salted pork. Donnel apparently finished, as he started speaking.<p>

"So, what's on yer agenda today? Ya on guard duty again?"

"Nah, everyone knows Bubbles would be a terrible guard," Gaius joked as he elbowed Donnel's side. "His nose is always in some book."

Robin grinned, mentally going over his schedule. "Nah, not today. I have a sparring session with Lon'qu," he said. The two often sparred and talked, although Robin did most of the talking. Lon'qu was an excellent listener though and often thought of things he didn't, not to mention if it wasn't for him, Robin wouldn't be half the swordsman he was today.

"Sparring? Don't you mean 'beating from hell'?" Gaius asked. "Honestly, the guy has no idea how to hold back."

"Of course, yer always trying to steal his dessert. I reckon that ticks 'im off," Donnel pointed out. Gaius shrugged.

"He never eats it," he defended.

"Because you steal it," the calm voice of Lon'qu retorted. The Feroxi swordsman approached all of them, taking a seat away from Gaius and eating.

"So, am I the only one that notices the future boys are acting... Strange?" Gaius asked, as he tried to sneak a hand towards Lon'qu's dessert, only to get his hand smacked by a fork.

"You'll have to be more specific, Gaius," Robin deadpanned.

"Well, the other day, I saw Sword Hand giving Bubbles Jr. a pair of gems," the orange haired thief explained. Robin froze. Owain gave Morgan GEMS?!

"Yea, and mah boy Gerome was just... Hoverin' 'round Noire," Donnel added. "It's actually kinda creepy. Almost as if he was some sorta bat man," Robin suppressed a growl. His daughters... And boys?! No, just no!

"I can't believe this...," Robin muttered.

"What? That boys notice your girls?" Gaius asked. "Unless you're Mopey over there," he gestured to Lon'qu, "then it's normal."

"I know, I know. It's perfectly normal... But something deep inside is telling me not to accept this... That this is WRONG!"

"It's called being a father, and your protective instincts are going into overdrive, Bubbles," the thief explained as he ate his dessert. Robin nodded and sighed.

"You're right, it is rather silly," The tactician said.

"Never said that," Gaius retorted.

"I overheard my boy Inigo planning to take Noire for a cup of tea," Lon'qu added. He might as well tell Robin, before he found out from someone else. Robin's eyes widened. Inigo, the well-known flirt, was going to have TEA with his little archer?!

"NO BOY IS GOING TO FLIRT WITH MY LITTLE GIRL! ESPECIALLY THAT CASSANOVA!" he roared. Wind started to pick up around him and he began to levitate off the ground, purple lightning crackling around his being. Then, faster than a speeding arrow, he took off, flying through the roof of the mess hall, leaving a human sized hole in it.

Once the winds died down, leaving only the hole in the tent as Robin's evidence of departure, the group collectively wiped their brows.

"And I thought Cherche had a nasty ol' temper when her fuse was all lit up...," Donnel muttered, his eyes bugging out at the massive hole. "Still, ya gotta admit, the way he took off flyin' like that was somethin'! Here I reckoned that was only done in books!"

"Book?" Gaius asked, his brain just starting to catch up with reality. Donnel gave a shrug.

"Just somethin' I read when I was just a munchkin. Man could do some amazing things... But the drawin's were odd... He only wore some skin-tight thing with an S on his chest..." Gaius lurched, his face turning slightly green.

"Gee, thanks. Now I got the unwanted image of Bubbles wearing one with an R while throwing dark spears..." the thief muttered, glaring at the farmer. Donnel blinked once. Twice.

"Ergh... Sorry... Uh... What say we just worry about this here hole, huh?" Donnel managed, his voice just a bit higher in pitch.

"I'll go find Fredrick," Gaius volunteered.

"I'll find Cherche and Gerome," the farmer added.

"I'll go watch the show," Lon'qu stated as he walked out of the mess hall. Maybe now his boy would learn not to flirt. As soon as Lon'qu left, Gaius swiped the swordsman's sweets and took off looking for the butler knight.

* * *

><p>This was finally it. He was going to take Noire out for tea, and then propose to the archer. It had been... rough, nearly being killed by her arrows, but her sweet attitude (some of the time) and heavenly body made up for it. Hell, maybe he would stop flirting if she said yes. That's what Inigo thought to himself as he approached Noire.<p>

"Noire, would you-," he began, but the two stiffened as the hairs on the back of their necks stood straight. They could feel a dark power rapidly approaching them, the very same one that destroyed their future. Was Grima fed up with circling around Origin Peak and coming to get them?

The two from the future looked up and saw not the awe-inspiring form of the Fell Dragon, but a levitating figure. Noire could make out the robes and instantly knew.

"Daddy?" she said confused.

"Oh no..." Inigo muttered as Robin lifted a hand in the air, gathering otherworldly energy and condensing it into a sphere of darkness. When the enraged father threw it, Inigo was already running, so the attack missed its target.

"INIGO!" Robin's voice boomed, the echoes sounding much deeper and resembling the Fell Dragon. "YOU DARE TO FLIRT WITH MY DAUGHTER?!"

"I haven't flirted yet!" he said. "At least let me-"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Robin flung a hand upwards, and purple spikes began to spring from the ground, headed to the flirting hero.

"OH DEAR GODS, SOMEONE HELP! ROBIN'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Inigo pleaded as he ran towards the center of camp.

"CRAVEN! COME BACK, DASTARD! BLOOD AND THUNDER!" Robin took off after the black haired youth. Noire just watched the two go. Maybe she inherited more from her father than she thought...


End file.
